Surprise!
by I-Tobe
Summary: Fuji finds everyone avoiding him. What did he do? Will he find comfort in Tezuka? TezuFuji (a little)


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns the characters of the Prince of Tennis.  
  
What happens when Fuji finds out that he is avoided by everyone? PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
********  
  
" Hey Eiji!" Fuji smiled at his friend. Kikumaru jumped and looked at his classmate. Oishi and Taka stopped talking and stared at him.  
  
" Wha - what's up? Why are you staring at me like that?" Fuji asked, smile still there.  
  
" Uh, nothing, we were just discussing about . . . about . . . " Oishi mumbled.  
  
" About my Taka's father's new sushi," Eiji said brightly.  
  
" Indeed?" Fuji looked dubious.  
  
" Yes!" Oishi and Taka chorused. They walked on in silence. Fuji felt strange. It felt like he was not wanted. His heart sank. He had tried but none of them seemed to be talking to him. He felt left out.  
  
" Oh, alright, I'll best be going," Fuji said quickly and walked a few distances in front of him. He heard snippets of his teammates' conversations.  
  
" . . . wow, did you see that? He almost heard us!"  
  
" . . . yeah . . . "  
  
" SSSSSHHH, he'll hear us!"  
  
Fuji could take it no longer. His smile plastered on his face, he didn't even bother to acknowledge a girl who asked for his autograph. He could not stand it, he would skip tennis practice for today. Deep in thought, he walked past the club room, without noticing it.  
  
" Fuji?" It was Momo. " The club room is here."  
  
Fuji did not turn around. He had not heard Momo either. Momo stared after his sen-pai, scratching his head. Weird guy.  
  
********  
  
" Has anyone seen Fuji?" Tezuka asked his team members. Eiji, Taka and Oishi looked at each other guiltily.  
  
" Well, I saw him walk pass the club room, I called him but he didn't seem to hear me," Momo said.  
  
" Eiji? Oishi? Taka? Do you know anything?" Tezuka asked them suspiciously. The captain had an uncanny way of knowing things. The three squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
" I suppose I was talking too loud," Eiji said.  
  
" That's not true, he's been acting weird for sometime," Inui said, examining his notebook.  
  
" Ssssh, here we are planning a surprise party for him, it looks like we've done the exact opposite," Kaidoh said practically.  
  
" He's been getting all upset, avoiding us," Oishi said.  
  
" He wasn't even listening when I was talking to him," Momo chimed in.  
  
" I rather you guys not discuss anything when he's around, he's gets the idea that WE'RE trying avoiding him," Tezuka said.  
  
" Yeah, and how are you supposed to know when he's around and when he's not?" Eiji snapped.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Fuji stepped in. His smile began to fade as everyone stared at him. Awkwardness.  
  
" Well, I was wondering if anyone of you has seen Ryuzaki?" Fuji's voice was strange.  
  
" Uh, no," Ryoma said, nearest to the door.  
  
" Oh, right," Fuji said. "Would you mind telling her that I'm not coming today because I'm having a terrible headache." Without waiting for a reply, he slammed the door and stalked away..  
  
" That was loud!" Ryoma said, rubbing his ears. The team looked at each other in dismay. This was what they had feared the most.  
  
" Right, RIGHT!" Eiji was pretending to bang his head against the wall.  
  
" Don't overdo it" Oishi reprimanded.  
  
" We're done for! Can't you see?" Eiji exclaimed. The team looked at him and then at their captain. However, Tezuka just looked straight in front of him, deep in thought.  
  
********  
  
Right. He was right. They were even talking about him behind his back. All of them. He had went to the club room, ready to forget everything but there they were! Fuji felt sick. He stuck his hands in his pocket. What had he done to earn this? His head was pounding. Now, he WAS getting a real headache.  
  
" Fuji?" Fuji looked up and saw Ryuzaki.  
  
" Uh, sensei, I'm not coming today, I - am feeling - sick," Fuji said without looking up.  
  
" It's ok. Get some rest, you don't look well," Ryuzaki looked at the tensai anxiously.  
  
" Yeah," the brown-haired boy mumbled and walked away. His head spinning rapidly.  
  
********  
  
" Ryuzaki! Fuji came in just now and said . . . " Eiji jumped up.  
  
" Yes, I know. . . that poor boy, he needs a rest," Ryuzaki said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
" You saw him?" Momo asked.  
  
" I sure did, I've never seen him so pale before," Ryuzaki said, almost pitying. The team looked at each other and shifted guiltily. Things are bad. Very bad.  
  
********  
  
HOME  
  
" Nee-san," Fuji greeted his sister shortly without looking and walked past her.  
  
" Syuusuke?" Yumiko looked at her younger brother anxiously.  
  
" I'm fine," Fuji said. Yumiko looked at him.  
  
" Wait. Aniki?" Yuuta had also noticed the change.  
  
" I said I was fine," Fuji repeated, his voice rising. Yumiko looked at Yuuta. Fuji was looking so dejected as he climbed the stairs into his room. Even his smile was missing. Fuji smiled all the time, even when he was sick. But this time, he was . . .  
  
********  
  
Fuji dropped his sports bag wearily and threw himself on his bed. His mind was a blank. This problem had been going on for a week. He thought through the incidents that happened before this week. He had lent his umbrella to Eiji and Oishi, the other time when it rained heavily. As a result, he got drenched. Next, he helped Taka with his wrist during a match. That tall guy was ever so grateful. But what had they re-paid him with? This! Avoidance. Talking behind his back. Eiji didn't even joke with Fuji like they did before. Fuji hit his pillow angrily. He felt . . . Betrayed.  
  
Fuji laid in bed for a long time. Even though his eyes were closed, he was not sleeping. He was . . . thinking. Again. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. There was only one thing that could relieve this agony. Fuji got out of bed. He picked up his tennis racket and a ball and went downstairs. He walked past his siblings without a word.  
  
" Fuji? Is everything okay?" Yumiko asked, looking concerned.  
  
" Yes, " Fuji said stiffly. He wrenched the front door open and stomped out. Yumiko and Yuuta looked at each other.  
  
" Do you reckon we should follow him?" Yuuta asked. " He might do something . . . uh . . . " Even Yuuta could not bear to voice what he was thinking.  
  
" No, I don't think he will, besides, he needs some time on his own," Yumiko said.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Fuji looked at Eiji, Oishi and Taka, fuming. The three of them were talking among themselves, not noticing him. Even Momo and Ryoma kept staring at him and talking among themselves. He sighed. His teammates were still avoiding him. Fuji turned back to his locker. Fan mail as usual. For some reason, he did not feel like looking through them anymore.  
  
" Fuji?" Fuji turned around and saw Tezuka. Fuji looked at him gratefully. At least Tezuka did not indulge in what THEY were doing.  
  
" Are you okay?" Tezuka asked.  
  
" Yes," Fuji snapped and turned back to his locker.  
  
Tezuka continued staring at the tensai. " Well, do you want to go out and eat or something after practice?"  
  
Fuji stopped.  
  
" Tell me after practice, won't you?" Tezuka resumed his icy voice and walked away.  
  
" Wait," Fuji called down. Tezuka stopped and looked at him. Fuji flushed. " Well, maybe."  
  
" I knew you would say that," the captain said and continued down the corridor. Fuji swore he saw Tezuka smile.  
  
******** Fuji entered the club room. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at him. He pretended not to notice them and proceeded to what he was doing casually. Fuji could have laughed. Everyone was looking so uncomfortable. But of course, it was not like him to ignore them just like that. Avoiding their gaze, he left the room quickly.  
  
" Fuji . . ." Fuji heard Eiji call out to him but for once, Fuji ignored him.  
  
********  
  
AFTER PRACTICE  
  
" Did you notice Fuji's playing today?" Eiji poked Oishi in the ribs.  
  
" Ouch!" Oishi said. " You don't have to poke so hard. Fuji's ball almost injured it."  
  
" Oops, I forgot, Fuji's balls are so scary," Eiji said, shivering. " I always knew that his shots are alarming, but this is ridiculous."  
  
" Probably, we hadn't notice his 'other' side before, maybe a little during his match with Mizuki," Oishi nodded. " He must be harping about the fact that we seem to be avoiding him."  
  
" Ever heard of 'never cross Fuji'?" Eiji asked sarcastically. " But hey, it's not our fault! It's a surprise. A surprise MUST be kept a surprise and surprises are secrets."  
  
" I think we should try to talk to him as per normal, it's so upsetting to see him like that, I mean, everyone's scared of him now," Oishi said pragmatically.  
  
" Oh, and did you see him smile?" Taka had joined them.  
  
" Yeah! It's so scary, it's as if there's something up his sleeves," Eiji shivered again.  
  
" It's not just us, even Tezuka's creeped out by that smile," Oishi said. " But that's ok, Tezuka'll talk him into talking to us again. I'll tell Tezuka tomorrow."  
  
" Yep, the only person who can talk to Fuji is Tezuka," Taka agreed.  
  
" Have anyone of you seen Fuji?" It was Tezuka.  
  
The three of them jumped.  
  
" No, we haven't seen him," Eiji piped up.  
  
" I suppose he must have forgotten it, but never mind," Tezuka said, half to himself. He turned and walked away.  
  
" About what?" Oishi called after him but Tezuka appeared not to hear him.  
  
' Never mind him, we'll be late for you know what," Taka said, grabbing Oishi and Eiji and pulling them along.  
  
********  
  
Yumiko: Hello?  
  
Speaker: Is Fuji Syuusuke there?  
  
Yumiko: No. He has not returned yet.  
  
Speaker: Did he say where he would go?  
  
Yumiko (worried): No. Do you know where he went?  
  
Speaker: (Pause) No.That's ok. Thank you.  
  
Yumiko: Wait! Who's that speaking?  
  
Speaker: (Click)  
  
Tezuka smiled thinly. He knew Fuji well. But that doesn't matter, what matters is the task at hand. Tomorrow was Saturday and they had one night to act.  
  
********  
  
The lake was always most beautiful at dusk. The orange sun was disappearing behind the horizon. There was no one around and it was all quiet. There was only him, Fuji, alone beside the lake. Fuji put down his sports bag and tennis racket. He laid down flat on his back, looking at the horizon. Slowly, his distressed mind began to calm down. The lake had some sort of spiritual way of making him feel most at ease. He smiled. It was no longer the scary one. Instead, it was a warm and friendly one . . . Contented, the boy closed his eyes. Nothing matters now.  
  
And he slept.  
  
********  
  
Fuji woke up. It was dawn. He smiled. He felt so refreshed. He looked around and saw to his surprise, someone sleeping beside him on his right. He bolted up and looked at the other boy in amazement. Tezuka stirred and opened his eyes. For a second, they stared at each other.  
  
It was Tezuka who spoke first. " I never knew how nice it is to sleep here. I understand why you come here now."  
  
Fuji did not know what to say. It suddenly occurred to him that he had forgotten all about their arrangement to go out the day before and that Tezuka had not only forgiven him, he had also stayed with him the whole night without him knowing. " Sorry, I forgot all about our appointment," he spoke.  
  
" It's ok, this . . . this is such a nice . . .nice place . . . for this day . . . this day only . . . " Tezuka did not bother to complete his sentence. He just turned on his side and went back to sleep. Fuji stared at his captain for a few moments. He smiled to himself. He had never known his captain to be the lazing type. But then again, it was a Saturday and they could sleep however long they wanted to. Fuji laid down again and went back to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Fuji woke up. He sat up and looked The lake was as quiet as ever.  
  
" Does anyone ever comes here?" Tezuka said, finally breaking the silence. Tezuka was already awake.  
  
" No, no one except me, that's why I like this place," Fuji stared in front of him.  
  
" Come on, let's grab a quick breakfast and head for home before anyone misses us," Tezuka said, gathering up his bags.  
  
" Uh-huh," Fuji agreed, smiling.  
  
********  
  
" Wow, everyone's still sleeping," said Fuji, looking at the quiet house in front of him. He went up the steps with Tezuka. He opened the door when suddenly . . .  
  
" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Fuji stopped short at the doorway, staring into the living room in astonishment. Of course! It was his birthday! How could he have forgotten? Fuji found himself pulled along Eiji. Everyone was there. All his teammates, with Yuuta, Yumiko and Ryuzaki.  
  
" Come in! Make yourself at home." Yumiko said to Tezuka.  
  
He nodded at her and said," Arigatou." Tezuka looked at Fuji and smiled. He was looking so happy. The smile was there again. He looked around the room. Everything was done up nicely. The decorations and the even the cake. Tezuka saw Oishi catch his eye.  
  
" You mightn't want to eat the cake, there's wasabi in it," Oishi grinned. Tezuka raised his eyebrows. He walked over to his vice-captain. Tezuka sat down and watched the birthday celebrations. If Fuji is happy, he is happy. 


End file.
